The InSaNiTy of Roxy Lalonde
by DirkDavegonnaStride
Summary: Story #1 of my new Roxy Lalonde series. In this one, Lord English sent everyone to an alternate universe. The only one that remembers is Roxy. :3 I hope you enjoy and Plz share your opinion. Update: Story two is now up! :3
1. Chapter 1

You stare at the ground as you get placed on your new bed.

"This is your new bed" said the nurse slowly.

"I'm not an idiot, I know WHAT YOUR S-A-YING!"

She huffs and walks out of the room. You look out your new window. Your old family looks at you, faces of shame and sadness. You smile at them, knowing that these people will believe you. "I know they're real" you mumble to yourself.

"I KNOW THEY'RE REAL!" You scream and start banging on the window. A bunch of big guys come into your new room and lock you in a strait jacket.

Day 5

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you're officially crazy. Your doctor walks into your room.

"Good Morning Miss Lalonde!"

"Hi, Doc Strider…"

"So how are you doing today"

"Fine, I haven't had any… flashes yet"

"That's great, so how's your-"

Your eyes flash you see a million memories, information, photo's, feelings.

"Your name is Dirk Strider, you have a brother named Dave, your god tier is Prince of Heart and we kissed when I was trickster and I liked it!" You shout really fast.

You sigh, Strider stares at you stunned.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me" You say to him.

"Well" he sighs "They might not have active imaginations like you"

"But it's not my imagination it's REAL!"

"Well, um, Dave the assistant doctor is not my brother" He laughs.

You frown; he's taking this as a joke. You lay down, huffing.

"I'm sorry" he says.

He pulls out some photos, and sets them on his clipboard.

"I am going to show you some pictures and you are going to tell me if you flash"

"Okay"

The first pic is your mother.

"My mom"

He shows you the second pic, your see more visions.

"Rose Lalonde, our daughter, she likes a troll named Kanaya, Dave is her brother, she likes magic, she's the Seer of Light!"

He marks down notes. "This one"

"Jake English, your former boyfriend, marries Jane, has John and Jade, and booty shorts"

"Okay…"

"I think that's enough for today"

As he walks out of the room Jane, your nurse, walks in. Oh no Oh no ohnohnoohno.

"Time for medicine~!" She says in a singsong voice.

"NO!" You scream "THEN I'LL FORGET"

You start to scream but, nothing happens. You breathe and a pink, sparkly, dust flies out of your mouth and into the girls face.

"OH MY GOD" She screams. "THEY'RE REAL"

'They' are the Trolls. No one believes they existed, until now.

She rushes down the hallway screaming "THEY ARE REAL!"

DAY 7

I got a new roommate today her name is Jane. She had to be muzzled, she wouldn't stop screaming. She's nice when we get free time she bakes cakes. She has flashes to, they aren't as clear as mine, but she sees them.

Day 10

Today Jane got her muzzle off but she still mumbles to herself.

"Hey Rox" Says my friend Rose as she walks into the room. "What's going on?"

I stare at Jane, she stares back. We know what needs to happen. We both walk over to her and breathe a mixture of baby blue and hot pink air onto her. She gasps and falls to the white tilled floor twitching madly. The big white clothed men pick her up and drag her outta the room.

Day 11

Today we got another roommate her name is Rose. She mostly twitches in the corner. We got free time again today. I got to meet some of the other patents. There is Garret Makara; he tried to kill people with his juggling clubs. There is Naomi Leijon; she tried to claw a girl's eyes out.

Day 13

"Hey Rosie" said a girl entering our room. "Remember me its Jade!"

"She doesn't talk much" you say. You nod at Jane and Rose. They smile and get up. Your breathe fills up her lungs. She starts laughing as the thoughts enter her head. Then she starts crying uncontrollably. She gets took by the big men.

Day 15

My third roommate is shoved into the room. Today we plan the escape.

Day 16

Jade smiles as she is examined by Doc Dave. She says he's cute. We each have our own Doctors, Jane has Jake, Rose has John, Jade has Dave, and I have Dirk.

Day 18

Jade eerily smiles as she smashes the chair through the window. We all spill out of the room, running down the hall alarms blaring. The big men start yelling, speakers still booming. Pass Dirk in the hall, he grabs my arm.

"Where are you-"

"Dirk, come with us, you have to trust me" You say looking into his eyes.

The doors behind us bust open the men spilling out.

"Let's go!" He yells.

You smile as he runs with you, grabbing his hand. You make sharp turns left and right. The other girls grab their doctors. They actually believe us.

We bust out of the entrance, breathing heavily. I look up, we are surrounded by S.W.A.T Team members. I smile at the girls, they smile back. We know just how to handle this.


	2. The Escape Of Roxy Lalonde

You pull the last gun off of the dead S.W.A.T Member. The guys stare at you in awe as you toss them the last of the guns.

"We can't walk around looking like this" you say. "People will think we're crazy"

"We are crazy" Jane smirks. Dirk grabs his car and we throw the guns in the trunk. We drive to the nearest city. You drive past many shops and stores, until you get to the mall. Since it was early hardly anyone was there. As you walk inside you get weird stares, you expected this. I mean you have girls in hospital gowns and four doctors. You walk past many stores and then you see it, it's the most beautiful shirt ever.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You shriek "IWANTITIWANTITIWANTIT!"

It's the perfect shirt; it has a mutant cat on it! We rush into the store, the boys following. I got the mutie shirt, black skinny jeans, pink converse, and a pink and purple scarf. Dirk got a shirt, jeans, and some anime glasses. We were all clothed and ready for action. As we leave the store we see a T.V. at the storefront. There is a newscast on, lady on the screen looks dead serious.

"Four girls have escaped from the English Mental Hospital and they have taken their doctors captive" Photos of our faces appear on the screen. "If you see these people call 911 immediately, they are very lethal and dangerous, and they have many weapons" The lady at the cash register looks at the screen, and then to us. She drops the shirt she was folding, her mouth gapping.

"Uh" She says, but we have no time to hear it because we make a mad dash for the exit of the mall. Just then you hear sirens and alarms.

"Attention shoppers we have a store lockdown!" You hear as the exit becomes visible. You sprint to the exit, the metal gates closing off the doors. You barely make it and, you hold the gates open with all your strength, as the others pass through the gate you let go. Guards at the gate watching you leave, you stick your tongue out at them and wink. Yep you win, again.


End file.
